Roof scaffold devices are well known to those skilled in the art. By way of illustration, triangular scaffold devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 354,703 of Huestis, No. 472,867 of Farland, No. 612,256 of Mattson, No. 718,602 of Chase, No. 786,499 of Johnson, No. 1,495,868 of Nielsen, No. 2,275,014 of Hahler, and No. 4,342,374 of Montana.
Despite the many adjustable scaffold devices disclosed in the prior art, applicant is not aware of any such prior art device which is lightweight, is versatile enought to allow a range of angles (pitches) ranging from a three inch pitch to a 12 inch pitch (or greater), is versatile enough to be used with 2'.times.6' or 2.times.8' or 2'.times.10' boards, and is reasonably strong.
It is an object of this invention to provide a scaffold device which is lightweight, is versatile enought to allow a range of angles (pitches) ranging from a three in 12 inch pitch to a 28 in 12 inch pitch (or greater), is versatile enough to be used with 2'.times.6' or 2.times.8' or 2'.times.10' board, and is strong.